Morning Remembrance
by Yatsuno
Summary: Un petit OS. Attention, ceci est une death fic !


Auteur: Yatsuno

Genre: death fic

Anime: Fullmetal alchemist

Pairing: Edward Elric & Roy Mustnag

Disclaimer: Les persos ne sont pas à moi .

Commentaire: un petit OS assez triste. Je préfère vous le re dire, ceci est une DEATH FIC. Ne faisant pas de commentaire à la fin parce que je sais que personne ne va les lire, je me permet de vous rappeler que les reviews font toujours plaisir !

Merci et bonne lecture.

Morning Remembrance

Il était là, allongé sur le sol froid de cette ruelle, pensant à ce qui était, ce qui est et ce qui aurait put être. Ces souvenirs défilaient devant ces yeux alors que sa conscience s'échappait peu à peu. Jamais il n'aurait cru que tout finirait ainsi. Lui le plus jeune alchimiste d'état de tout les temps, allait s'éteindre dans une petite rue malfamée de Central. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour avoir voulut protéger son chef. A son colonel. Si seulement il avait put arrêter de penser à lui, partir aurait été moins douloureux. Mais il ne pouvait décidément pas le faire sortir de sa tête. Jusqu'au bout, ce bâtard de colonel comme il l'appelait si bien allait le tourmenter.

Si seulement il avait put ne pas être là à appeler désespérément le jeune homme que la vie quittait peu à peu. Bien sur, il savait que rien ne pouvait plus être fait pour lui, mais il ne pouvait simplement pas accepter cela. Il était le plus jeune de tous et c'était lui qui devait partir en premier. N'avait-il pas déjà assez souffert pour que la mort vienne le chercher si vite ?

Il sentait le sang couler dans sa nuque, sa respiration douloureuse qui ralentissait peu à peu, les battements de son coeurs de plus en plus timide. Mais tout cela n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il entendait. Au dessus de lui, son colonel et amant hurlait son nom. Edward sentait les larmes de ses yeux d'onyx tomber sur sa joue glacée. Pourquoi était-il si triste ? Pourquoi pleurait-il autant pour lui ? Il aurait du savoir que cela arriverait un jour. Après tout dans l'armée, ce genre de chose arrivaient tout le temps alors pourquoi sa mort lui causait autant de tristesse ? Est-ce qu'au final, ce qu'il croyait un jeu pour le colonel était ... de l'amour ?

Pourquoi l'avait-il autorisé à rester dans l'armée ? Après avoir rendu son corps à son frère, Mustang s'attendait à recevoir la démission de l'aîné Elric. Mais rien n'avait changé. Le plus jeune était reparti vivre à Resemboll alors que le plus vieux restait au service de cette armée qu'il haïssait tant. Et lui, en bon colonel c'était réjouit de cela. Après tout, Edward était un très bon alchimiste même s'il avait parfois du mal à maîtriser sa force et détruisait la moitié de la ville à chaque mission. En tant que chef, il pouvait être fier de son subordonné. Mais peu à peu, il s'était aperçut que cette fierté n'avait rien à voir avec les faits d'arme du jeune Fullmetal. Un sentiment bien plus profond l'habitait depuis toujours. Au début il pensa à une simple attirance physique, le jeune blond étant, avouons le, d'une beauté sans pareil. Il l'avait donc séduit et cela avait finit comme toute les histoires que le colonel entreprenait : dans un lit.

Est-ce que le colonel c'était un jour aperçut de ses sentiments pour lui? Bien sur, il l'avait séduit pour le mettre dans son lit, mais pour Edward, cela allait beaucoup plus loin. Le jeune homme c'était alors laisser faire. Il aimait le colonel depuis si longtemps, alors même si pour ce dernier l'aventure n'était que physique, Edward était éperdument épris de lui. Mais, le colonel étant le colonel, il avait toujours su que leur relation ne passerait jamais le stade de la chambre. Alors il n'avait rien dit, se contentant de suivre les désirs de son amant d'un soir. Tout cela ne devait être qu'un jeu pour l'alchimiste de flamme. Après tout, qui aurait put aimer un être aussi abjecte que lui ? Il méritait de souffrir pour ce qu'il avait fait à sa mère et à son frère. Il méritait cette douleur insupportable qui accompagnait chacun de ses pas. Il n'avait pas le droit au bonheur. Personne ne pouvait l'aimer et encore moins le colonel qui connaissait tout de son histoire. Alors il c'était tut, cachant ainsi ses véritables sentiments à la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde après son frère. Mais peut- être c'était-il tromper, sinon pourquoi le colonel serait-il entrain de pleurer sa disparition ?

Comment avait-il put être aussi stupide ? Il connaissait les sentiments du blond et savait bien qu'il ressentait la même chose que lui. Les nuits qu'il passait avec le jeune homme lui donnait envi de rester à ces côté. Mais, il n'avait jamais trouver le courage de faire face à cela. Dans l'armée, ce genre de relation aurait fait scandale, lui bloquant toute possibilité d'atteindre un jour son but de Généralissime. Il avait été purement et simplement égoïste, ne pensant qu'à sa carrière alors qu'il savait que le jeune homme souffrait horriblement depuis tant d'années. Il aurait dut être là pour lui apporter le bonheur qu'il n'avait jamais connu, pour lui prouver que la vie valait la peine d'être vécue. Mais il avait eu tellement peur pour lui même que toutes ses perspectives avaient été balayées. Et maintenant, il était responsable de la mort de celui qu'il avait aimer en secret.

Edward sourit. Après tout, tous cela n'avait plus d'importance. La seule chose qui comptait à ses yeux était de savoir Roy en sécurité. Quand il avait vu se fou attaquer le colonel, son esprit c'était arrêté. Son corps avait bouger de lui même pour protéger l'homme qu'il désirait si ardemment. Mais il s'était avérer que le coup était bien plus fort qu'il ne le pensait. Projeté violemment contre le mur d'une maison, sa tête avait percuté un rebord coupant. Mais l'alchimiste ennemis ne s'était pas arrêter là. Sautant sur le blond déjà sonné, il l'avait transpercé avec ce qu'Edward avait cru être une épée. La douleur avait été intense mais ce n'était rien, il avait l'habitude. Son corps avait lentement glissé sur le mur jusqu'à atteindre le sol froid et sale le la ruelle. Tout se qui avait put se dérouler après se résumait pour lui à des bruits d'explosion, des cris de douleur, des cris de désespoir. Alors qu'il sentait son corps se vider de son sang et refroidir peu à peu, il reçut un violent coup au visage. Quelqu'un lui cirait de tenir bon, de ne pas fermer les yeux. Au début il n'avait pas reconnu cette personne, mais le parfum subtile qui se dégageait d'elle ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une seule personne. Son colonel.

Si seulement il avait été plus prudent, il aurait vu le coup arriver et Edward n'aurait pas eu à s'interposer. Mais, comme toujours, il avait fallu que ce soit le jeune homme qui se retrouve blessé. Cependant, personne n'aurait put prévoir que ce fou s'acharnerait sur le jeune alchimiste. Quand il avait vu le corps d'Edward transpercé par l'épée de l'alchimiste ennemis, la rage avait fait place à la raison. Il s'était littéralement jeté sur son opposant, le frappant, les blessant, le brûlant. Et quand l'ennemis avait finalement disparut dans les flammes de Mustang, il regretta de ne pas avoir put le faire souffrir un peu plus. Mais ce qu'il vit après chassa tout esprit de vengeance de son être. Là, devant lui, se trouvait le corps de son amant. Il avait déjà perdu beaucoup de sang et semblait lutter pour garder conscience. Il s'était alors précipiter vers lui, le prenant dans ses bras, tentant de stopper l'hémorragie. Mais rien n'y faisait. La vie partait peu à peu du jeune blond sans que personne ne puisse faire quoi que se soit.

Il n'en pouvait plus. Il savait maintenant que ses dernier instants étaient arrivés. Plus que quelques secondes et il serait définitivement parti. Mais avant, il devait lui dire. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser ainsi. Il devait le faire autant pour cet homme que pour lui. Inspirant autant d'air qu'il put, il murmura les trois petits mots qu'il avait toujours voulu lui dire.

_«Je t'aime.»_

Edward avait faiblement bouger et le regardait dans les yeux. Un léger son franchi la barrière de ses lèvre déjà violettes. Quand Mustang les comprit, il sut que jamais plus il ne pourrait revoir Edward. Il ne put retenir sa tristesse et un flot de larmes jaillit de ses yeux déjà rougis. Se penchant vers l'oreille du jeune homme, il lui répondit tout aussi doucement.

_«Moi aussi.»_

Les yeux d'Edward s'agrandirent sous la surprise alors que Mustang lui murmurait ces mots. Il avait tellement voulu les entendre. Jamais il n'aurait put penser que cela se réaliserait un jour. Et pourtant, il venait de l'entendre. Un sourire vint agrandir ses lèvre alors qu'il poussait son dernier soupir.

Autour de lui, tous se taisait. Son cris de désespoir leur avait confirmé que le jeune Edward Elric, Alchimiste d'Etat s'était éteint. Quelqu'un vint poser sa main sur son épaule, peut-être était-ce Hawkeye. Mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Plus rien n'avait d'importance. Elle lui dit que tout était fini, qu'ils devaient partir maintenant, que son corps ne pouvait pas rester ici. Mais il ne voulait rien entendre. Personne ne le toucherait, personne ne poserait ses mains sur le corps du jeune homme qu'il avait tant aimer et qui venait de mourir dans ses bras. Jamais il ne le permettrait. Hawkeye insista cependant. Elle comprenait la douleur du colonel. Pour elle, Edward avait été comme un fils. Elle le protégeait et le conseillait toujours. Mais elle ne pouvait pas le laisser là, dans cette ruelle sale ou on voyait encore les traces de leur bataille. Roy sembla la comprendre et se leva, serrant contre son coeur son précieux fardeau. A son passage tous baissèrent le tâte, admirant le courage d'un militaire pourtant si jeune, d'un homme que l'amour avait fait agir, d'un jeune garçon au visage figé à jamais dans un sourire.

N'oubliez pas le reviews svp.


End file.
